Pokemon: Indigo League Creepypasta
by Silver Espeon
Summary: A creepypasta about the first episode of the Pokemon series. Rated T for disturbing imagery, violence, and language.


Hey guys, Silver Espeon here! I'v decided to do something a bit different: do a creepypasta fanfic. My interest in creepypasta and lost media was renewed when I decided to head over to the lost media wiki and do some browsing. I'm most interested in lost TV (i.e TV shows, direct-to-TV movies, etc). I noticed a lack of Pokemon related lost media, so I'm making my own. This creepypasta is about a lost episode from the first season of Pokemon: Indigo League. This is my first attempt at a creepypasta fic, so reviews are appreciated. Rated T for language and violence and disturbing imagery.

It was during the afternoon and the sun was just setting down. I was out of school at this time, so I was bored throughout the day. I enjoyed exercising and riding my bike, but it was my laptop that kept my interest. It was practically my lifeline, so to speak. I loved browsing and playing games, as well as downloading movies and shows. I decided to download some Spongebob episodes from a torrent tracker (I can't reveal my source) just for the hell of it. Unfortunately, I was able to get through the episodes in one sitting and they were rather low quality and very blurry.

One day I decided to download the first season of Pokemon, the Indigo League, to re watch it. I hadn't seen it for so long, so I just wanted to watch it. I already knew the first season of Pokemon was readily available on Netflix, but I didn't want to use up Internet (ironic how I'm downloading the episodes which still uses Internet, but I liked watching my shows offline). So I was browsing through this torrent tracker for a good high quality rip of Indigo League when I struck gold.

The full Indigo League season in high quality, with nothing left out. It stated in the description, "The full first season of Pokemon in amazing 1080p, including the banned Porygon episode (watch at own risk). I was intrigued. It was the first of this I had seen on this tracker. Even the reviews were positive, some saying "best on this site, highly recommend 10/10." Of course I was a bit skeptical. 'What if this all was a scam?" I decided to check the screenshots in the description and they were in amazing quality. I decided to download immediately.

A couple hours pass and it is now night. My computer reminds me that the download is finished. I paused the torrent to prevent it from seeding (for those of you not in the know, after downloading a torrent it will begin seeding, which basically means you let other download the torrent. Thus, torrents with a high number of seeders are faster to download, which is what I go for. Unfortunately, seeding slows down your Internet speed, which is why I rarely seed.) I open the file location, which takes a surprising amount of time to load up. I was able to get up and serve myself cereal and go to the bathroom in the amount of time it took the file to open up.

The folder contained a folder inside with all the episodes, along with a picture showing an ad for the torrent tracker I downloaded the episodes from. I opened the folder containing the episodes but suddenly my laptop shut down and restarted, even though it wasn't on low battery. "What the hell", I said to myself. I was really irritated. Why would my laptop just shutdown like that? Finally my laptop started up and I received a message about virus protection and how my PC was infected. Apparently my virus protection was out of date and I had to update it. Whenever I tried to do it, it would prompt me to download some virus protection software I never heard of, which I consistently ignored. This has been going on since two months. I just ignored the message altogether and I went straight to my download folder where a folder titled "Pokemon Indigo League [1080p] First Full Season". I thought this was bizarre for two reasons: one, the folder was not the same name as before. It was labeled something else before my laptop restarted that I can't remember. Second, the folder preview showed a picture of Pikachu rather than an ad for the torrent tracker.

Regardless, I opened up the folder to find the episode list contained much fewer episodes than before and were out of order. "What the f..." I said to myself. Now I was beyond irritated. I couldn't watch the entire series now like I had intended to and I had to manually go through the episodes instead of going in regular order. I decided not to waste my time organizing them and go straight to the episodes. It was 10:00 at this point, the time I usually go to bed. My mom hated me staying up late, so I quickly lowered the lights and began looking through the episodes. One in particular caught my attention. It was titled "You abandoned me". Hmm. I don't remember an episode titled that and it sounded rather dark for a light hearted kids' show. My curiosity was peaked. I clicked on the episode and waited for it to load.

I would regret that decision for the rest of my life.

What was strange was that the episode immediately started with no intro. This was the first episode, where Ash got his starter Pokemon. Ash was making his way to Professor Oak's lab, when Gary came out. "Heya dweeb, going to get your pokemon? Well you missed out cause they're all gone! I got this Eeve, my grandpa saved it just for me! Well, I look forward to beating you! Smell you later, Ass Ketchum!" I was shocked when I heard this. Gary's voice sounded rather harsh, very much unlike how he normally speaks. It didn't even sound like his voice actor. It sounded like someone else. Never mind the fact that he cursed on a kids' show. Ash was infuriated. He had an angry expression on his face. I had never seen Ash this angry. After some seconds, Ash calms down and walks into Professor Oak's lab. "Oh hi there Ash, I suspect you're here for your first Pokemon." Professor Oak also sounded rather weird. He didn't sound like his normal goofy self. He sounded more sophisticated. He also appeared much older, with wrinkles, scars and shorter hair. "Follow me" he said. Professor Oak led Ash upstairs to receive his starter Pokemon.

"This is the only one we have left." I was a bit uncomfortable with Oak referring to Pikachu as "it". He would have normally said something like "This is the only Pokemon we have left for you." Pikachu looked rather disturbing. He was taller and skinnier, ribs being exposed. Pikachu had a sad, tired expression on his face. It was like something out of a nightmare. Also up to this point, there was no music playing in the background like there normally would. It was dead silent. Ash walked up to Pikachu and it zoomed in on him. Pikachu was drawn in photorealistic detail, think of that one Spongebob episode when Spongebob loses his job and travels to a new town. Blood and boogers were on his cheeks. His eyes were freakishly black, like that of a shark's. A large amount of fur was missing from his cheeks, exposing flesh. His mouth was open, showing bleeding gums and missing teeth. This lasted for a full 30 seconds, no music, just this nightmarish close up of Pikachu.

It then zoomed out to normal view. "Here, take him. I just hope you treat him better then I did." Professor Oak said. I was shocked. Professor Oak did this? But how? Oak would never mistreat a Pokemon. Ash then left before Oak stopped him. "Wait, take these. Use them to enslave endangered species and keep them as your own." Oak handed Ash five Pokeballs. Ash then left the lab for his first wild encounter. It was a caterpie.

"Okay Pikachu, use tackle!" At the very least, there was no changes in Ash's voice. He still retained his voice you would normally hear. Pikachu didn't even move. He simply fell down and was presumably passed out. Caterpie then called over his friends. "Cater, Cater!"The Caterpie then proceeded to eat Pikachu alive to his bones.

I was disgusted at this point. I just wanted it to end. This wasn't the Pokemon I knew. The screen then abruptly cut to black. It cut to Ash sleeping. A voice then said "You abandoned me..." I shivered. The voice belonged to a man. It sounded very creepy and depressing at the same time. That same hyper realistic picture of Pikachu then flashed on the screen suddenly. I got scared for a second. This time his mouth was wide open, unrealistically wide. Sharp vampire like teeth came from all sides of his mouth. Blood was spilling out of his mouth and internal organs were exposed. An ear rape version of the lavender town theme started playing. At this point I was scared out of my life. I tried to exit but to no avail. I tried to lower the volume but the same screeching Lavender town theme continued to play. I then plugged in my headphones and thankfully the theme went away. Unfortunately, the image of Pikachu stayed on the screen. I used the power button on my laptop to turn it off and it worked.

I waited a couple seconds before turning it back on. When the home screen booted up I received a message that said: ""Pokemon Indigo League [1080p] First Full Season" has been permanently deleted." That was weird. I had never gotten a message like that before. I was just glad it was over. I checked my downloads to make sure it wasn't there. "Thank God" I said to myself.

To this day, I have never downloaded another torrent. I watch all of my shows legally, through purchasing the official release of a show or through Netflix. I deleted the torrent tracker from laptop permanently. Please, never use a torrent tracker. It's for your own good.


End file.
